


Perfect Execution

by viperscreed



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, this took longer then it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another dirty secret for Shadowclan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was all based of the results I got on a Tumblr click and drag game in which I was killed and went to kitty hell despite being a mere kitten. This is said image.

 

I suppose I'll open this similarly to the books then.

**Leader**

 Mothstar - A lithe pale yellow she-cat with golden eyes. **  
**

**Deputy**

Bramblewing - A muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Mudfur - A chubby brown tom with golden eyes. He lost most of his tail at a young age leaving him only with a stump.

**Warriors**

Swifteyes(starts off as a queen) - A black she-cat with a white belly and green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Owlpaw - A dark ashen colored tom with green eyes.

Dustpaw - A pale gray she-cat with green eyes and a white-tipped tail.

Stonepaw - A pale gray tom with green eyes. His front left paw has white toes.

**Queens**

Silverclaw - A long haired, silver she-cat with blue eyes. She has black rings around her eyes.

**Kits**

Goldkit - A golden tabby tom. His eyes eventually turn amber.

Dewkit - A grey, dappled she-cat. Her eyes will barely change, staying dark blue.

Specklekit - A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white neck and face, she has black ring around her eyes. Her eyes eventually turn yellow.

And on with the first chapter!

 

“They’re opening their eyes!” The silver colored queen cooed excitedly, getting the attention of the other queens in the nursery. Her own pale blue eyes stayed glued to the little balls of fluff in her nest as they struggled to gain function over their eyelids.

                The first to get the hang of it was her son, a little golden tabby rightfully named Goldkit, who was quickly followed by his older sister, a dappled grey she-cat named Dewkit. Both of them had the expected dark blue eyes that would fade in the following months.

                  The queen’s smile faltered as she noticed her youngest kit, the runt, had not opened her eyes yet. She gently pressed her muzzle into the kit’s fur, giving her a few encouraging licks.

                “Come on, Specklekit, you can do it.” She urged quietly and her eyes flickered up the other queens nervously. Her gaze was dragged back down when she felt a small paw cuff her nose to meet a pair of little dark blue orbs.

                “Well, at least we’re sure she’s not a mouse now.” A snarky voice rose from a nearby nest.

                “Really Swifteyes, she isn’t even a moon old yet, she has plenty of time to grow.” The silver queen snipped.

                “Do you really think she’ll grow enough to be useful, it’ll be some miracle from Starclan if she’ll be strong enough to last a whole patrol if she ever manages to become a warrior. Goodness what will happen to her when winter comes and she can’t earn her keep?” Swifteyes queried and her eyes narrowed, eagerly anticipating the other’s response.

                “Strength isn’t everything, a clan needs more then warriors to run smoothly.” The other responded with her ears pressed flat against her skull.

                “Whatever you say, Silverclaw, I’ve never heard of a clan made up of anything else.” Swifteyes began as she pulled herself to her paws and stepped out of her nest. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get something to eat so that I’ll have the energy to take care of my warriors to be.”

                Silverclaw glared at Swifteyes’ back as the other queen exited the nursery; her claws gently kneaded the moss under her paws.

                A small, needy mewl broke Silverclaw out of her angry trance and brought her focus back to the tiny kit beside her. She gave Specklekit a few comforting licks before nudging the kit closer to her belly.

                “You’re just a late bloomer; you’ll grow up to be big and strong just like the rest, won’t you?” She asked with a light chuckle.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                It wasn’t long after they opened their eyes that the little kits were chomping at the bit to go outside for the first time but to say Silverclaw was worried was an understatement.

                She had been sure Specklekit would grow with her siblings but the kit was still distressingly small and as she lost her newborn pudginess it also became obvious that she was worryingly scrawny. The silver queen didn’t want to let the little kit out of her sight, at least while they were in the nursery she could keep her safe.

                “Mom, you’re stalling!” Goldkit whined loudly as he and his siblings waited impatiently at the mouth of the den.

                “I just want to keep everything neat.” Silverclaw defended herself with a light laugh as she tidied up her nest.  After she could find no more reason to fuss over the bedding she turned to face her kits.

                “Can we go now?” Specklekit asked, shifting impatiently on her haunches.

                “We can go.” Silverclaw said and her and her overjoyed kits exited the den. The trio looked around with wide eyes as they finally got a clear view of the Shadowclan camp. Silverclaw watched her litter with soft, loving eyes as the kits began to scamper about, investigating but not straying too far from one another.

                “Silverclaw, can I speak to you for a moment?” A voice called from across the camp. The silver queen looked up to see the clan deputy, a muscular brown tabby.

                “One moment, Bramblewing.” Silverclaw called back to him before turning her attention back to her kits. “Come here, little ones.”

                “What is it mom?” Dewkit asked, her and her siblings obviously worried about having to go back to the den so soon.

                “I’m going to have to leave you alone for a little while, promise me you won’t leave the camp, okay?” She urged them; she could see Bramblewing waiting patiently in her peripheral vision.

                “We promise we won’t.” Goldkit promised and his siblings nodded in agreement.

                “Okay, behave yourselves, I love you.” Silverclaw said and quickly gave each kit a lick between the ears before she padded off to speak with the deputy.

                “Okay, let’s split up and explore the whole camp; mom will probably make us go back to the nursery when she’d done talking with Bramblewing.” Goldkit declared once their mother was out of sight.

                His sisters didn’t bother responding before the bolted off in different directions to map out the camp. Specklekit quickly found herself sniffing around the entrance to the apprentice den, trying to decide whether she should go inside or not.

                “Well, if it isn’t the little mouse.” A voice came from behind Specklekit, making her cringe.


	3. Chapter 3

                Specklekit scowled at the ground before she turned to look at the other cat. She came face to face with three other kits; she wasn’t surprised though these three were hardly ever seen without one another.

                The kit that had addressed her was dark, ashen color with bright green eyes. The two kits standing behind him were his littermates and merely lighter variants of himself.

                “What do you want Owlpaw?” Specklekit asked and her ears folded back against her head.

                “Well, we were just going to relax in the apprentice den when we thought we saw a mouse but it was just you.” Owlpaw said with a short bark of laughter; his lackeys breaking down in giggles behind him.

                “It won’t be long till I’m an apprentice so I thought I’d check it out…” Specklekit trailed off as the smug, amused expression on Owlpaw’s face made her self-conscious.

                “You really think you’ll be an apprentice, don’t you?” Owlpaw asked condescendingly. Specklekit shifted anxiously on her paws and her eyes flickered about, trying to find a safe place to focus.

                “Yeah, all kits do at some point.” She answered, her voice faltering. Owlpaw smirked and lowered himself so that he was eye level with her.

                “Yeah but most kits aren’t so pitifully small, I mean, what can you even do?” Owlpaw asked and slowly lifted his head back up.

                “I can do plenty!” Specklekit responded, her voice raising a few octaves as she tried to simultaneously fight the lump forming in her throat.

                “Prove it!” Owlpaw challenged.

                Specklekit opened her jaws but no sound came out, the lump in her throat making it impossible. Their smirking faces were obscured by the tears that quickly formed in her eyes and without a sound she turned and bolted, their laughter ringing in her ears.

                And breaking the promise she had made to her mother, Specklekit ran right out of the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

                 Specklekit ran blindly, the water in her eyes warping her vision, turning all the trees into wavy, brown pillars. Her paws started to sting after a while, the dry pine needles strewn across the forest floor were digging into her worn down paw pads. She slowed to a walk after a while, wincing at each step.

                She finally stopped after the stinging in her paws simply became too much. Specklekit took the moment of rest to wipe the tears from her face and to lick her raw paw pads, tasting a little blood on her tongue.

                Once she had settled down, the fur under her eyes still damp from tears, she was able to take in her surroundings. The pine trees towered over her, the branches so thick she saw only specks of the sky. As she took in what seemed to be an endless palette of green and brown she eyed something that sent a chill through her.

                Among all the lush green pines there was a single, withering tree. Its branches curled into themselves and it was covered in bumps and other remnants of a serious infection with all of its needles lying at the base of its trunk like a morbid rug.

She felt dread well up inside her as she looked at it and she scrambled back to her feet. Specklekit ignored the pain in her feet as she raced back to the camp. She desperately wanted to speak with the medicine cat and not about her paws.

                Specklekit heard her sister call her name when she burst into camp but ignored her. She whipped around, her eyes wide with panic as she tried to locate cat she needed to speak with.

                “Mudfur, I need Mudfur!” She screamed drawing the attention of her clanmates. Her legs gave out from under her and she dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

                The medicine cat came running to the kit as soon as he heard the scream, hearing his name only added to the urgency. He was a portly, brown furred tom with only a stump left of his tail.

                “What’s going on?” He asked the shivering tortoiseshell once he had shouldered through the congregation that had gathered around her.

                “There is death is the fresh-kill pile!” Specklekit exclaimed, her voice uneven and cracking.

                “Of course there is, the prey is dead mousebrain.” Owlpaw piped up only to have Swifteyes cuff his ear.

                “No, no, death for one of us!” She exclaimed, trembling even further.

                A pale yellow she-cat with pale grey eyes stepped forward, a few of the others turned to her while the rest were still too taken with the trembling kit.

                “Mudfur, I think it would be best if you took Specklekit back to the medicine den while I and Bramblewing inspect the fresh-kill pile.” She spoke, her voice level and calming.

                “Right away, Mothstar.” Mudfur obeyed giving a bow of his head to her before plucking up the kit and carrying her away.

                He sat her down on a bed of grass and placed a ball of moss filled with water near her. He tended to her until she was calm though he couldn’t get her to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

                Mothstar entered the medicine den later that day, shouldering a tom who looked ready to spill his innards onto the floor.

                “Did you find it?” Specklekit asked, her voice hoarse and weak.

                “Yes but not before he got a hold of it, we’re not sure what was in it but we suspect it was twoleg poison.” Mothstar explained as Mudfur took the tom from her.

                “I’ll do what I can but I can’t promise anything, can you take her back to her mother?” Mudfur asked looking back at Mothstar. As far as he was considered Specklekit was too young to see the possible outcome of twoleg poison.

                “Of course, see me as soon as you can.” Mothstar responded before turning her attention to the tiny kit. “Can you walk?”

                “Y-yes.” Specklekit said as she stood, cringing as she put weight on her raw pads. They burned but she would be able to make it to the nursery.

                “How old are you now, Specklekit?” The leader asked as they walked out into the night air.

                “Three moons.” The runt answered, turning her yellowing eyes up to Mothstar. The she-cat hummed softly as she thought.

                “How would you like to become Mudfur’s apprentice in two moons?”  Mothstar asked, laughing lightly at the gasp she received.

                “Isn’t that against the code?” Specklekit inquired, seeing at in that time she’d only be five moons old.

                “It is but if Starclan is already speaking with you I’m sure they can forgive me.” The leader explained before dipping her head down to be eye level with Specklekit. “But we’ll have to keep it a secret till your six moons.”

                “Okay!” The kit whispered back, giggling with delight. She never dreamed she would share a secret with the leader.

                “Alright, I’ll talk to you in two moons then.” Mothstar promised as she paused outside the nursery. “Mudfur told you how to take care of your paws right?”

                “Yep, wash them at least twice a day and go to him if they look even slightly infected.” Specklekit sounded off.

                “Good job, now hurry your mother is worried sick about you.” Mothstar praised the kit.

                Specklekit nodded and purred loudly as she bounded into the nursery to almost be knocked over by her worry stricken mother.


	6. Chapter 6

 

                “Specklekit, when you’re done with breakfast come to the medicine den.” Specklekit perked up at the sound of her leader’s voice. She looked over her shoulder to see the she-cat walking past her in the direction of the Mudfur’s den.

                “Right away!” Specklekit exclaimed before shoving her muzzle into the lizard she had been eating.

                “What’s that about?” Dewkit asked, looking at her sister with confusion.

                “O-oh, Mudfur’s worried about my paws is all.” Specklekit lied before turning back to her lizard.

                “Starclan what a worry-wart, your paws got hurt like two moons ago you’re fine.” Goldkit mumbled through a mouth full of toad.

                “Better to be safe than sorry I suppose.” Specklekit said as she finished off her meal and got to her paws. She didn’t bother to say goodbye before she hurried off to the medicine den, pausing just outside in case Mudfur was busy with a patient.

                “Come on Specklekit, we need to get started as soon as possible.” Mudfur’s voice beckoned her inside. She bounced inside, her chest swelled and her limbs trembled with excitement.

                “Good morning Specklekit.” Mothstar greeted the kit with a low purr.

                “G-good morning Mothstar, Mudfur.” The kit returned the greeting, bowing her head to the older cats.

                “Are you ready to start your training?” Mudfur inquired, skipping the pleasantries.

                “Yes!” Specklekit responded with a firm nod of her head.

                “Then from this day forward until you are six moons and are within this den you will be called Specklepaw.” Mothstar said and Specklekit’s vision was blurred by her joy.

                “There’s no need to cry little one, come on I want to start you on the basics.” Mudfur urged, smiling softly at the kit. Specklekit blinked away her tears before joining him next to a few piles of herbs.

                “Come see me if you have any problems.” Meowed Mothstar though she was sure everything would go smoothly.

                “Of course, have a good day Mothstar.” Mudfur called after his leader’s retreating form before turning back to Specklekit.

                Specklekit was possibly the best student Mudfur could have asked for. She listened intently to his words, memorized quickly and, unlike him, never once whined about wanting to be a warrior instead. He kept his lesson short and simple; it would still be a moon before she could actually practice any of what he was teaching her and her spending the entire day in the medicine den would lead to questions.

                Begrudgingly after a lesson on basic and their effects Specklekit left the medicine den, her mood lightened by the fact she had another class scheduled for tomorrow. She felt like she was walking on clouds, purring softly as she thought about everything she would learn tomorrow.   

                “I can’t believe this.” A voice hissed.

                Specklekit’s blood ran cold at the sound of Owlpaw’s voice and she looked over her shoulder to where he sat, perched just to the side of Mudfur’s den. His face marred with a smug grin as he looked at her with snake-hearted eyes.

                “No, please.” Specklekit breathed softly.

                “Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan to tell but you’ll have to do something for me otherwise my tongue might slip.” Owlpaw purred low enough that Mudfur wouldn’t hear.

                “I’ll do anything.” Specklekit responded, her voice a mere whimper.

                “Good, I and my littermates need to practice our hunting so tomorrow morning I want you to sneak out into the forest and we’ll meet you there.” The apprentice instructed as he pulled himself to his paws.

                “Okay.” Specklekit agreed feeling like a stone was settling in her gut.


	7. Chapter 7

                The next morning Specklekit snuck from her nest, her stomach churning and not just from the trial before her. She had dreamed of trees so tall that they blocked out the sun and the dread she had felt back when Starclan first spoke to her returned.

                She shook her head to clear it of grogginess before quietly padding past the dens and into the tree line. The pines had never intimidated the kit before but today even she could smell her own fear-scent.

                A weight suddenly came down on Specklekit and teeth dug into her shoulders causing her to cry out in surprise and pain.

                “Dustpaw, you mousebrain if she screams too much the adults will be onto us.” Owlpaw scolded his sister as she pulled off of Specklekit.

                “Yeah, you need to learn some patience this is why you lost that lizard yesterday.” Their brother joined in as he emerged from the brush.

                “Get off of my back Stonepaw you’re just jealous cause I’m faster than you.” Dustpaw retorted.

                “Am not.”

                “Are to.”

                “Starclan, just shut it we’re here for a reason.” Owlpaw said nodding toward the still trembling kit before them. Specklekit swallowed thickly as all their eyes turned on her, each holding their own grin.

                “I guess it needs to be explained to you, unless you want me to spill your little secret to the clan you’re gonna be our practice target.” Owlpaw began crouching down so he was nearly nose to nose with Specklekit. “So, run.”

                The kit scrambled to her feet and tore into the underbrush. She looked over her shoulder to see if they were chasing her but they had already disappeared. She came to sudden stop when a paw struck her muzzle, sending her rolling through fallen pine needles.

                Whoever hit her disappeared into the brush before Specklekit could identify them and the giggling that followed didn’t make it any easier. She struggled to get back to her paws, getting knocked down twice in the process, and start running again.

                Owlpaw’s game went on like this, hitting the runt with unsheathed claws, swiping her paws out from under her and laughing as she struggled to right herself. Specklekit wasn’t sure how long this went on or when Owlpaw and his littermates stopped; she just kept running despite the burning in her lungs.

                “Specklekit!”

                The runt tripped over her feet and tumbled to the ground. Out of all the sounds she expected to hear at that time her sister’s voice wasn’t one of them.

                “Mom, she’s over here!” Dewkit’s voice called. Their mother charged past her to where Specklekit lay, unable to muster up any more energy to move.

                “Oh Starclan Specklekit, can you talk?” Silverclaw asked, running her tongue through her kit’s bloodied fur. She only waited a few moments for a response, when she didn’t get one she took Specklekit into her jaws and hurried to Mudfur’s den.


	8. Chapter 8

                “What happened?” Mothstar demanded from the kit.

                “Mothstar, I don’t mean any disrespect but she needs time to heal.” Mudfur insisted coming to stand between his leader and the kit.

                “We don’t have time, whatever did this to her needs to be stopped as soon as possible.” She growled. The arguing was more than the young kit could take and she burst into tears.

                “It was Owlpaw.” Specklekit wept. “He found out about our deal and said he would tell if I didn’t do as he said.”

                Mothstar and Mudfur were silent as they watched the kit cry. Mothstar approached her when she started to calm down, lowering herself to catch the other’s eyes.

                “I will handle this.” She promised before hurrying out of the den. Specklekit watched her retreating form with wide eyes, he heart sinking when she heard her leader yell.

                “Mudfur, help me!” Specklekit pleaded as she struggled to get up. Mudfur didn’t protest and instead plucking her from her moss bed to carry her outside.

                Mothstar had already scaled up to the talking spot and nearly all the adults and apprentices had gathered below. Mudfur pushed his way into the crowd but found the wall of cats before him nearly impenetrable. Specklekit couldn’t wait and wriggled out of his jaws to slip between the other cats’ legs. She weaseled her way to the front just as Mothstar began her speech.

                “Fellow clanmates, there is something I need to confess.” Mothstar began and a murmur spread throughout the crowd. “I attempted to raise a kit to apprentice status before they were of age; I thought since Starclan was already speaking with the kit I was doing the right thing but my actions only resulted in the kit being extorted and gravely injured.”

                The cats in the crowd yowled their disapproval; they didn’t need to ask which kit as it was clear from Specklekit’s bedraggled appearance. The runt looked around at the crowd as they screamed at their leader and felt tears well up in her eyes again.

                “See, you’re actually worse than useless, you’re a burden.” Owlpaw chuckled, coming up beside her. She stared at him with wide eyes, tears staining her fur as her upper lip pulled over her teeth.

                “You ruin everything!” She wailed and lashed out at him, her sharp, unused claws cutting through the soft of his throat. Time seemed to slow when she felt drops of blood collide with her muzzle and she barely heard the resounding gasp from the crowd over her own blood pumping in her ears. The corners of her mouth threatened to rise into a smile, she felt powerful for the first time in her life like a snake after its first successful strike.

                Her eyes dragged from her bloodied paw to where the apprentice lay, gasping for breaths that were gargled through his blood. Specklekit’s face finally cracked into a grin as she watched him, it had been so easy, a mere flick of her claws, to reduce him to this.

                The world quickly went dark for Specklekit after that.


	9. Chapter 9

                Mothstar stared down at the crowd, her face twisting as her heart sank to the sound of Silverclaw’s screams. Among the chaos below Swifteyes stood over Specklekit’s corpse with blood on her teeth and angry tears in her eyes.

                “Mothstar!” The leader looked away from the scene when she heard her name to see Mudfur scrambling up to her.

                “Mudfur what are you doing, you might be able to save Owlpaw!” She yelled at him but he didn’t stop. His eyes were distant and when he spoke the voice that left his mouth wasn’t quite his.

                “Beware, Mothstar, for even the darkest depths will not somber this rage.”

 

                Specklekit groaned as her eyes flickered open. Fear gripped her chest when she realized she was no longer home instead she was surrounded by trees taller than anything she had ever seen, she couldn’t see even a patch of the sky.

                Her stomach sank, she had heard of this place it was a place where only the dead were supposed to walk. Tears gathered in her at the realization that she had been murdered and her lips twisted into a snarl.

                The dark forest’s silence was shattered by her wails that in time became roars.


End file.
